gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Cargobob
Yes (GTA V) Parked (GTA SA) |carcols = }} ---- |wheeltype = |flags = |modelname = cargobob (All games) cargobob2 (GTA V; Jetsam) cargobob3 (GTA V; TPE) cargobob4 (GTA Online; Closed bay doors) |handlingname = CARGOBOB |textlabelname = CARGOBOB |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Cargobob is a military and civilian cargo helicopter present in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto V. It is manufactured by Western Company in GTA V. Design ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' The Cargobob is among the largest and heaviest helicopters in the game (on par with the Leviathan). Its fuselage is mostly reminiscent of a (bulging fuel tanks, engine, cockpit/nose design, rear loading ramp). However, it has been given a different configuration resembling the smaller . It also features a -style tail rotor. It will always spawn with a desert camouflaged livery; coincidentally, it spawns only in the Bone County, Las Venturas area. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Cargobob returns in Grand Theft Auto V, being a mix of the with its tail boom and twin rotor layout, and with its nose and twin side mounted fuel tanks. Contrary to popular belief, it does not resemble a , but in fact most resembles the CH-46 Sea Knight which, like the Chinook, has a twin rotor layout, but it is much shorter and has a three wheel undercarriage, as featured on the Cargobob. It is mainly operated by the United States Marine Corps and appears in the usual desert camo with "Marines" stencils, as well as the star emblem seen on other military vehicles. The Cargobob Jetsam is a standard Cargobob operated by Jetsam. Compared to the military variant, parts of the nose equipment have been removed, resulting in a smoother nose resembling earlier versions of the CH-53 Sea Stallion or even the SH-3/S-61 Sea King. The helicopter features a Jetsam livery with a white body color and red-colored rotor cases, along with various markings. Current Design Gallery US Army= |-| Jetsam= Version History Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' Although the Cargobob features an open rear loading compartment, it cannot carry other vehicles due to the ramp from the back being inoperable. Its huge weight causes the Cargobob to be incredibly slow, as well as making it very difficult to adjust altitude, turn, or conduct other evasive maneuvers. Although a military helicopter, it does not come equipped with flares. The Cargobob does, however, have very strong armor — it can take over 12 missiles before catching on fire and eventually exploding. The fact that it only holds two people, along with other disadvantages, places the Cargobob among the least appealing aircraft in the game. ''GTA San Andreas'' Overview ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Cargobob is a relatively slow helicopter and is easily less maneuverable than most helicopters in the game, though still easier to control than the Skylift, given its shorter profile and the fact that this helicopter does not use a tail rotor, but two main rotors in a tandem layout. Given its low speed and the large profile, the Cargobob is highly vulnerable to gunfire, rockets and, especially, weaponized aircraft. Pressing right on the D-Pad or E on a keyboard deploys a grappling hook, which allows for it to carry vehicles (it can also carry some objects, such as certain shipping containers). When the grappling hook hovers over the car or another vehicle, it will automatically attach. The helicopter's maneuverability is affected by the vehicle that one will try to attach (a car could be easy, but a truck could be heavier to take off) and the winch can snap off if it is severely damaged. Note that the hook cannot be retracted and thus, will be deployed permanently unless it snaps off or when respawning the vehicle through the use of the helipad. GTA V Overview Image Gallery Cargobob-GTAV-front.png|Marines livery. (Rear quarter view) AerialChase-GTAV.jpg|Official screenshot of the Cargobob. CargobobMission-GTA5.png|A Cargobob in Grand Theft Auto V. Cargobob-GTAV-RearDoorOpen.jpg|A Cargobob with its rear door opened. Cargobob-GTAO-HookTransport.jpg|The Cargobob's hook in GTA Online in use, carrying a Merryweather Mesa. Cargobob-GTAV-PaletoScore.jpg|A Cargobob deploying a Rhino to Paleto Bay during the mission 'The Paleto Score'. Cargobob-GTAV-FrontQuarter.png|Cargobob in GTA V. (Rear quarter view) CargobobMarines-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Cargobob on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Special Variants *A Cargobob with a Jetsam livery can be seen during the mission Monkey Business. The helicopter comes in a white/red paint scheme with "Jetsam" liveries and a smoother nose on the front (lacking the usual equipment seen on any military Cargobob). This Cargobob variant can be spawned and used within the Content Creator and jobs. It can also be bought in Warstock Cache & Carry, alongside the default Cargobob in GTA Online following the release of the Further Adventures in Finance and Felony update. The vehicle is named Cargobob Jetsam on the website, but is still named as "Cargobob" in the game. Cargobob2-GTAV-front.png|Jetsam livery. (Rear quarter view) CargobobJetsam-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Jetsam Cargobob on the Rockstar Games Social Club. JetsamCargobob-FAFF-GTAO.png|Jetsam Cargobob with red paint in the GTA Online: Further Adventures in Finance and Felony trailer. *A Marines Cargobob with Trevor Philips Enterprises graffiti is used in The Merryweather Heist (Offshore) (Offshore method). This variant has similar paintings to that of the TPE Frogger and, at a closer inspection, fuel tanks slightly moved to the rear. Cargobob3-GTAV-front.png|The TPE Cargobob in Grand Theft Auto V. (Rear quarter view) CargobobTPE-GTAV-RSC.jpg|'Trevor's Cargobob' on the Rockstar Games Social Club. *A Cargobob with a full black paint job can be seen when buying it on Warstock Cache & Carry in GTA V. This will make the stencils barely visible at nightime or when there is no light on the environment (i.e. when raining). Cargobob-GTAV-Black.jpg|Black Cargobob. A variant of the Cargobob appears in the GTA Online: Executives and Other Criminals update for Grand Theft Auto Online. It is distinguished by having closed rear doors, although it appears like if these are just plain panels covering the vehicle's bay. This variant has been left unused until the release of the January 2016 Update, where it is used as a skydiving helicopter in Drop Zone Adversary Modes. As it is not meant to be flown by the player, the helicopter's handling is unstable, greatly noticeable when the helicopter is on the ground. Cargobob4-GTAO-front.png|Cargobob with closed rear doors. (Rear quarter view) Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *In the heist setup mission with the same name, Trevor Philips must steal a Cargobob from Fort Zancudo. This will be used later in The Merryweather Heist (Offshore) to carry the Submersible and the stolen device. * In The Paleto Score, the US Military uses one to bring a Rhino in Paleto Bay. Unusually, instead of using the Cargobob's hook to transport the Rhino, the tank is attached to the helicopter by four wires instead. *The Jetsam version is only used during Monkey Business by Trevor Philips to evacuate a chemical weapon out of the Humane Labs and Research facility. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' * The missions Coveted, Docks to Stock, Docks to Stock II and American Exports requires the player to use one in order to steal a container. * In Base Invaders, the player must steal one from Fort Zancudo. ;Heists * In The Fleeca Job, Eddie Toh will use one with an electromagnet to pick-up the crew and the Kuruma. ;Adversary Modes * In Drop Zone the teams will parachute from the variant with closed doors to reach the drop zone. ;Adversary Modes * In Dawn Raid the teams will parachute from the variant with closed doors to reach the transmitter. ;CEO/VIP Work * Several organizations missions involve the use of the Jetsam variant. * Both versions can be seen in the Special Vehicle Work mission Arms Embargo. The Jetsam version is operated by SecuroServ pilots to carry the crew's Ruiner 2000s and the military ones as targets that must be destroyed. * Part of the resupply bunker provided when the player steals the tank. * Several appears in the Mobile Operations mission Severe Weather Patterns, as targets to be destroyed. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' * On the helipad of the K.A.C.C. Military Aviation Fuel Depot, in northeast Las Venturas. The depot can be entered by driving a military vehicle (Patriot, Rhino or Barracks) or flying above the fence. * Inside the Area 69 airfield, on the small airstrip near the Hydras. Area 69 triggers a 5-star wanted level, becomes swarmed by military, police, and FBI agents, and the airspace above it is guarded by S.A.M. sites and enemy Hydras, making acquisition of this Cargobob very dangerous. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' * Can be seen flying around Fort Zancudo. * Can be found on a helipad near the Barracks's spawn point. The helicopter always is almost ready to take-off, so the player needs to shoot at the pilot in order to scare him and obtain it. * Can be bought for $2,200,000 from Warstock Cache & Carry. Sometimes, a livery-less variant will be delivered. ** This glitch has been mostly patched as of update 1.16, meaning if the player has a livery-less Cargobob, it is unique. Such glitches can still occur, albeit not as frequently. * Can be obtained and kept during the Cargobob mission. The player has to land it on Sandy Shores Airfield's helipad instead of the yellow marker. Then exit the helicopter and run away. This will cause the mission to fail, which is when the player should refuse to retry. The player, as Trevor, will now be spawned near to one of the entrances to Fort Zancudo and after returning to the airfield, the Cargobob will be still saved on the helipad. * The Jetsam variant can be obtained and kept during the Monkey Business mission. The player has to land it on Sandy Shores Airfield's helipad instead of the yellow marker. Then exit the helicopter and the player has to kill themselves. This will cause the mission to fail, which is when the player should refuse to retry. After returning to the airfield, the Cargobob will be still saved on the helipad. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can spawn at various helipads after level 22. *Parked at Los Santos Naval Port. *Can be found flying around Fort Zancudo and occasionally taking off east to the runway. *Can be bought at Warstock Cache and Carry after the Further Adventures in Finance and Felony update for $1,750,000 (Military) or for $1,995,000 (Jetsam). Notable Owners *Military *Jetsam *Trevor Philips - A stolen Military Cargobob with TPE's graffitis. (destroyed) Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *The Cargobob is almost as resistant as the AT-400. It can stand large amounts of SAMs (around Area 69) before catching on fire. However, on the iOS port, its health has been reduced to Raindance-level. *The Cargobob has a small rear bay, but it cannot be accessed. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *The Cargobob is the first and only helicopter to appear in the Grand Theft Auto series. *Unlike the Skylift, the Cargobob can carry vehicles out of missions. *On the sides, a specification reads: "Max Load Capacity - 15000kg", meaning that the Cargobob can carry 15 tons. Despite this, it can only comfortably carry up to just about 3 tons. At 4 tons it needs careful handling or it will lose altitude, and at 6 tons it will seriously struggle to leave the ground. The Insurgent, weighting in at 8 tons, cannot be lifted and will only be dragged, which puts the helicopter at high risk of being whipped onto its side and destroyed. ** Despite the claim that the Rhino tank weighs 60 tons, the Cargobob has no problem lifting it, and can easily carry it as if it weighed less than 3 tons. ** The TPE Cargobob labels "No Fatties" over the same spot. *After the I'm Not a Hipster Update patch, there was a glitch that caused the invisible wall that prevent vehicles to enter the bay to always appear, preventing players to enter and explore it. It was patched after the Independence Day update patch, however, it also patched the door from opening altogether, rendering it impossible to store vehicles. *The Cargobob can carry all land vehicles, watercraft, containers, port-a-potties, rocks, etc., but cannot carry aircraft or railway vehicles, it should be noted that some objects will disappear when flying too far from the area where they were picked up. *The Marine version of the Cargobob has the tail number 435. The Jetsam version has the number N-LS69 (another reference to the 69 sex position). *It is possible to stand on the side-mounted pontoons while the Cargobob is in flight. This can be achieved by parking a car next to the pontoon when it is on the ground, climbing onto the car and then onto the pontoon. Simply park a car next to the pontoons and climb onto the side via the car to achieve this. *The cockpit window is bulletproof to a certain extent. *The Cargobob is able to take a few explosive rounds or bombs before being completely destroyed. However, keep in mind that the first instance of an explosive hitting it will already deal enough damage to make the engine puff smoke and flame out several times, before failing completely. *A one-time rare Trevor Philips Industries Cargobob can be obtained after completing the Cargobob mission. It will be at the Sandy Shores Airfield and is locked, however can be exploited and unlocked. This can be done in two ways: **Use Snapmatic on the phone, wait a few seconds, then exit the application; it will then be unlocked. **Place 2 vehicles right next to the Cargobob and press the "enter vehicle" button/key; it can be achieved, but is tough. * The Black variant still has its Marines badging, as when the player looks very closely with broad daylight, one can see "MARINES" on its fuel tanks on both sides, as well as the number and the warning sign on the sides. This means that this is just a Marines model with black paint job, turning it to black, unlike the Jetsam variant which has a unique paint job and decals. * The TPE variant, compared to the Marines and the Jetsam variants, has its fuel tanks slightly moved to the rear. * Throughout the events of ''GTA Online'' and GTA V, Trevor Phillips acquires three separate Cargobobs. The first one is delivered to him by the online protagonist, the second stolen only if the offshore approach is chosen for the Merryweather Heist, and a Jetsam variant bought for Monkey Business. Strangely, not one Cargobob is kept after its respective mission. * After a certain update, the Cargobob was made extremely ineffective in regards to DLC vehicles and Rhino Tanks. The Cargobob can only carry these vehicles a short distance before they randomly become unhooked. * Before patch 1.11 for PS3 and Xbox 360 it was possible to buy the Cargobob from Warstock Cache and Carry by changing the website address to the Cargobob's page address and allowed it to be purchased. See Also * Leviathan - A heavy amphibious helicopter in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. * Skylift - A heavy helicopter capable of lifting vehicles in The Ballad of Gay Tony and Grand Theft Auto V. Navigation }} de:Cargobob es:Cargobob pl:Cargobob ru:Cargobob Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Aircraft Category:Helicopters Category:Military Category:Vehicles manufactured by Western Company Category:Military Vehicles Category:Armored Vehicles Category:Helicopters Vehicle Class Category:Military Helicopters Category:Military Aircraft